We're in Heaven
by DixonVixen93
Summary: High School AU: Bass and Miles have been best friends for what felt like forever. But can they survive these last few years of high school, what with drama lurking at every corner? Various pairings.
1. Study Hall and the Human Anatomy

**I know, I know; here I am again! There are two things I love the most in writing and reading fanfiction: family fluff, and high school AU's. Don't ask me why about the latter, I just think they're fun. **

**Anyways, the older portion of the gang (plus Mandy) is all here. Various ships will be included, so basically, anything goes. I've decided to make this a Multi-Chap, so we'll be able to see the rest of the group without cramming it all into one chapter. **

**I own nothing. Warning: This fic will contain teenaged drinking and premarital sex. **

_**We're in Heaven- Chapter One: Study Hall and the Human Anatomy  
**_

Study Hall had to be the most annoying class on the planet. Time always ticked along slowly, no matter what Bass or Miles did to speed things up. They tried balling up papers and throwing them at their unknowing classmates, but it wasn't quite as satisfying as it should have been.

Sebastian Monroe and Miles Matheson had been friends since elementary school, and everyone in school knew it. Jeremy Baker met the other two later on in middle school, and joined their tight bond. Now that they were juniors, you would think that they'd be mature about _some_ things, but no. The only thing that they were serious about was booze and sex. Lots and lots of sex. Popular rumor around the school was that Bass, Miles, and Jeremy went on a drinking binge and, quite literally, screwed each other senseless. Miles' girlfriend wasn't exactly pleased when that rumor came her way, but she decided that she'd rather him sleep with two men than two women any day.

Bass propped his head up with his hand and sighed melodramatically. He looked over at Miles as their teacher cleared her throat and glared at the blonde teenager. Right as the teacher looked away, both boys celebrated with a high-five, the sound resonating through the room.

"Matheson, Monroe, do you two have a problem?" the teacher snapped from her desk, tapping her pencil audibly against the textbook she was looking over.

Sebastian threw his head back and chuckled on the teacher's behalf. "A problem? No, we're just bored sitting here is all."

Their teacher just huffed and adjusted her reading glasses. "If you spent half of your time in study hall reading and working on your homework like you're supposed to, you would be making _much_ better grades."

Bass snorted and turned his attention to his classmates. Jeremy was actually _doing_ his homework, the nerd, Miles was oh-so-discreetly texting from the phone he had tucked in his sleeve. Most likely Nora—his girlfriend—Monroe groaned inwardly at that. Miles hardly ever went out with him and Jeremy without bringing his bitch along. Sure, she was cool, he guessed. But it still annoyed Bass when Miles and Nora decided to play a round of tonsil hockey, and forget everyone else around them. Sebastian was happy for his best friend but he just didn't understand about being in love. He understood one night stands all too well, but actually having a relationship with these girls; it was like a foreign language to him.

That was, until he saw _her_. The girl sitting in the next row over, just a few seats up from him. She looked drop dead gorgeous in that white v-neck shirt of hers, one that dipped down to expose her cleavage tastefully. A grin plastered itself onto his face as his eyes raked over her. She was wearing a set of denim blue jeans that hugged her frame and gave Bass a wonderful view of her backside.

Had he seen her here before? Normally, he'd notice hot girls like that. (He also, normally, would be trying to _tap_ those hot girls, but whatever.) There she was, in all of her womanly glory, and Bass was practically getting a boner just by sitting in class looking at her.

The girl, damn he'd get her name soon enough, finally looked over at him, her lips curling inward. She managed to wave at him; Bass was the goober who had a delayed reaction. And, to top it all off, his wave looked like a hand spasm more than anything else. He was never nervous around girls before. He _was_ Mr. Charming, after all.

Oh God, she probably thought he was a dork or something by now. Dammit, and he would bet that she gave excellent blowjobs, too… Or maybe even handjobs, that much you could get away with in class—

"Monroe!" the teacher tried for what felt like the hundredth time. "Stop staring at Miss Cooper and get to work!"

Bass felt a blush crawl on his face as the girl in question just smiled down at her book shyly. Okay, he _had_ to learn this girl's name. Maybe they had another class together. Lunch was always a sketchy bet, after all.

Miles smirked over at his best friend, teasing him only with his mind. Bass didn't need to be telepathic to understand what Matheson was trying to tell him.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. Very reluctantly, he picked up his Chemistry book and opened it up to the homework he had to get done. Maybe schoolwork would take his mind off the throbbing in his cock…

o—o—o

When the bell _finally_ rang, Bass had never gotten out of his seat so fast. He violently forced his book and binder back into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. His blue eyes darted across the room, looking for the girl who had sparked his interest earlier. He found her neatly stuffing her book back into her shoulder bag. She was standing up, her back towards him. The profile view was even more refreshing than when he first saw her…

Bass was startled when someone clapped a hand on his back. He looked back to see Miles, of course, smirking at him.

"Get 'em, tiger," Miles encouraged, nudging his head towards the girl before heading out the classroom. He was going to Physics, but he had to meet his girlfriend first at the lockers and play a little tonsil hockey. The blonde, again, just rolled his eyes.

The girl looked back at Sebastian as she shouldered her bag gently. Was she waiting for him?

"I'm Mandy," she spoke to him, breaking the ice with a smile.

"Sebastian," he met up with her and took her proffered hand, kissing the backside of it gently. "But you can call me Bass. Or… whatever you want, actually," he babbled on, grinning like the idiotic schoolboy he was.

"It's nice to meet you, Sebastian," Mandy replied quietly. He offered his arm out for her and, surprisingly, she took it without delay. They walked out of the classroom arm-in-arm, something that the teacher just shook her head at.

"So," the brunette began, keeping her steps synchronized with Bass', "what class are you going to next?"

"Actually," Bass began, stopping to stare back at Mandy, "I was thinking about skipping. Some things are more… important… than Chem."

Mandy lost her breath as Sebastian met with her eyes, searching for anything at that point. "I—I have Art Class. But… maybe I can do without it just for today."

"That's my girl," the blonde teen whispered, gently running his fingers through her hair. At that point, Sebastian Monroe had her whipped. He was too charming for his own good.

The two headed in the opposite direction of their classes, which was a first for Mandy. Her parents would kill her if they found out that she skipped a class, but she just couldn't say no to Bass. She wanted him all to herself, no matter where they had to go to do so.

o—o—o

Bass and Miles were the pros at skipping classes. They knew for a fact that there were certain parts of the school where the cameras couldn't reach a certain angle. It would appear that you left for class, but, in reality, you would be heading further down the hallway.

"Are you new to Matheson High?" the older teen asked as he lead her down that particular hallway. Mandy's heart was racing a mile a minute; she normally wasn't so shy, but now all of a sudden…

"No. I've been here for a while. I guess you just haven't noticed me," the brunette gazed up at Bass, a smirk playing on her lips, "guess I wasn't a girl you had in mind, huh?"

"I was an idiot for thinking that, m'dear," the boy gazed up at the clock as they reached the end of the first hallway. They had about a minute to spare. Monroe grabbed her hand as they took a sharp left, vanishing from the camera's sight.

"So, what are we doing here?" Mandy asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"Honestly, we can go into one of those empty classrooms, do whatever we damn well please," Bass grinned boyishly, hoping to convince her with ease.

The brunette girl narrowed her eyes at him. "You're trying to get in my pants, aren't you?"

He pulled her into one of the empty classrooms and shut the door behind them, just in time for the bell to ring. Mandy squeaked as Bass ran his fingers through her thick hair and stared deep into her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" he hummed deep in his throat as the brunette's breathing grew rapid with anticipation. "You're beautiful, do you know that?"

"I'll bet you say that to all of the girls," Mandy panted as Bass rocked against her, his own breath warm against her. She stared at him once more, her breath hitching in her chest as the older teenager tilted her chin up to kiss her neck. The brunette _wanted_ him so bad, but she knew this wasn't the right place for it. Hell, she always hoped that her first time would be special, and with a guy that thought _she _was special. Not with a guy she just met in Study Hall, in an empty classroom. Thank God it was dark, and the windows were tinted.

Bass's lips went steadily down to where he met with hers. Their first kiss was hesitant on both parts. He parted his lips from hers for a moment and looked back at her with genuine concern. "If you don't want this, say the word and I'll back off now."

"I do want this…" Mandy swallowed the saliva that was building up on her tongue. What else could this man _possibly_ do to her body? "Just, first time and all. And—nervous, 'cause I don't want to be just another girl for you."

Despite the fact that Sebastian didn't know the aspects of a real relationship, he wanted to try. Mandy was different from all of those other girls, or at least she seemed different to him. She was the type of girl that he could picture wanting to take home to his parents. He didn't know why but she was just… special. (Bass was well aware of the fact that it could have been his hormones talking, but he would find that out the hard way…)

"I wouldn't worry about that, gorgeous," Bass smoothed her hair down with one hand, while the other cupped her backside teasingly.

"I surely hope so," Mandy's breath grew jagged again as she slid a hand up her classmates' shirt. "For your sake, anyways," she added, "I take self defense classes…"

"Why does that thought excite me?" Sebastian gave her an easy grin as he went to unbutton her jeans. The brunette latched her lips onto his bottom lip and began a mind-blowing, yet sloppy, kiss. Bass scooped her up and placed her on the long table away from the window. She lay astride the elder teen as he slid down her jeans and panties. Mandy sat up on her elbows to steal a kiss from him as he undid his fly and thrust himself into her.

Bass steadied himself by holding her shoulders as he went deeper inside of her. He kept his eyes focused on the girl that was writhing underneath him. She reached up for him and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Her hands traveled down his arms, pressing her nails into his skin to keep herself from screaming out.

The elder teen grinned as he brought her shirt up and began kissing his way up to her breasts. Mandy slammed her head back against the table, her body arching with every kiss that Bass placed on her skin. He got to her breasts and began sucking between them as he thrust harder and harder.

"_Ah_, stop!" Mandy moaned as he unclipped her bra and began kissing her tender, exposed nipples.

"Just a little longer," Bass grunted, welcoming his lover back into his arms as she brought her legs around him and picked their rhythm back up whilst kissing him hungrily.

In just a short moment, they sat in a post-coital bliss. Neither of them bothered to move. Mandy brushed her fingers through Sebastian's hair as she tried to regain her breath. Their eyes were locked together, daring the other to speak. She was still full of him and, despite how sticky it felt, she wasn't in a hurry to move. Damn, what was he doing to her?

Sebastian gave her the gentlest of kisses as he pulled out of her. "Look, I'm still here. And I'm still mad for you."

The brunette glanced up at him and fixed herself the best that she could. "Are you sure that's not the afterglow talking, big boy?"

"You know what I think?" he asked as he zipped his fly back up. His lover gave a hum in reply to let him know that she was listening. "I think that I want to show you around to the world." He welcomed her into his arms again and kissed her. "First, I need to show you to my friends."

Mandy beamed a smile. Just as she was able to reply, the bell rang, signifying the end of class. "Start by escorting me to my next class? That's a good way to show me off."

"I love the way you think," Bass grinned and pecked at her lips once more.

"I need to stop by the bathroom, so wait for me?" the brunette asked hopefully.

"Anything for you, m'dear," he led her out of the classroom and wrapped an arm around her to keep her close. The two of them separated long enough for Mandy to clean herself up the best that she could in the bathroom. She came out to find Bass leaning against the water fountain in between both bathrooms. He smirked at her as she padded over to him, her heartbeat escalating again.

"Ready?" Bass asked her, holding out a hand for her.

Mandy smiled and took his hand. "Where are you heading for now?"

"Lunch," he grinned, "my favorite class of the day."

The brunette chuckled. "Looks like we're heading in opposite directions. I've got Anatomy next."

"Who says you need Anatomy? You've just got the course of a lifetime back there…" Bass leaned down and gave her a few quick kisses. "Mmm. And I give you an A+."

Mandy blushed as she saw students walk by, staring blatantly at the couple. This was something that would take some getting used to, for sure. One of them was Rachel Matheson, or soon to be Matheson, anyway. She was Ben Matheson's fiancé, his _very _pregnant fiancé at that.

Like it was nothing, Sebastian eased the brunette through the crowd of teenagers. He wouldn't let go of her hand, something that she found a might comforting. They had stopped at her locker on the way to the science hall where, again, they practically sucked on each other's faces until their lips were swollen and pink. Bass had never done this with any of his other girls before; surely she had to understand that she was special.

The couple stopped in front of Mandy's classroom door. Bass embraced her once more and kissed her. Dr. Morgan, the A&P teacher, tried to shoo him away. After the blonde student sent his girlfriend away with another kiss, he grinned at the teacher and waved like it was nothing.

Bass looked down at his hand with a smile as he headed for the cafeteria. Written in pink ink was Mandy's cell phone number. Boy did he have a story to tell Miles and Jeremy…

o—o—o

Monroe slipped into the cafeteria to join his friends just after the tardy bell rang, which was odd for him, _very_ odd. He normally beat all of his friends there, but this time he had beaten him there. When the future Marine joined Miles, Ben, and Jeremy in line, they just gawked at him like he was from outer space or something.

"Hey guys, what's cracking?" he asked in his usual Southern drawl.

Miles narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Do I know you? I'm looking for Bass. The guy who is _never_ late for lunch," he looked past him teasingly and pretended to search the lunchroom.

"I was a little preoccupied…" Bass trailed off, a boyish grin in place.

"A _little_? Rachel told me that she saw you with your tongue shoved down some girl's throat in between classes," Ben quirked an eyebrow. "You trying to get in her pants? The girl was practically fawning over you, according to my girlfriend."

Bass' grin grew broader. "Ben, how much do you trust out of that woman's mouth? I mean, she's a bag of hormones lately. Maybe she's just making that up…"

The three boys ducked into the kitchen and grabbed their Styrofoam trays. The older Matheson was still processing his friend's remark. Maybe he had a point. As the Matheson brothers and Bass came up to their table, Rachel was griping about something to Nora. The Latina didn't look very interested, but she just nodded her head to make it look like she was.

"Rachel, are you trying to scare my girlfriend away again?" Miles asked, taking a seat next to Nora. He saw the relief on her face and had to stifle his laughter.

"Very funny, Miles," Rachel deadpanned, her usual scowl setting into place. It was even worse now that she was into the second trimester of her pregnancy. She took everything offensively, and the guidance counselor had her in and out of his office all through the school week.

Bass sat down next to Miles and started stuffing his face at a fast clip. The pregnant teenager gaped at her fiancé's friend in disgust. "Bass, what are you eating? I can't tell because you shove everything into the middle of your tray…"

He just grinned at her and swallowed it all down with a large gulp of white milk. "Why don't you worry less about what _I'm_ eating, and worry about feeding the peanut?"

Rachel looked down at her bump, knowing that Bass was speaking about hers and Ben's unborn child. The future Marine had nicknamed the baby from the first ultrasound, despite how annoyed the mother was by this.

"Bass," Ben warned him warily, rubbing his fiancé's back comfortingly. "Please try not to get in it with my very—" he paused as he felt the pregnant blonde bore a hole into his head, "my very _loving_ wife-to-be."

"And you wonder why Mr. Strausser calls me into his office daily…" Rachel murmured under her breath, speaking only of the creepy guidance counselor. He tried to connect with students, but he just gave off a _vibe_ that made them uncomfortable. Especially when he started naming off fruit that they reminded him of…

Nora was in the middle of taking a swig of her bottled water and she just couldn't keep her laughter to herself. She snorted to the point where the water squirted out of her nose. Her boyfriend just looked over at her with a quirked eyebrow, not really sure if he should bother helping her out of this situation.

"Ah, Nora, babe? Are you alright?" Miles asked, _very_ amused about the whole thing. He was trying so hard not to grin.

"Shut up, Miles. I swear, if you even look at me funny, there will be no sex for a month," the Latina scolded through her coughs.

Bass began laughing at the irony of it. His best friend wouldn't be getting any, and yet he would be—very often, no doubt. The others just gawked at Monroe, as if he had landed on Earth from planet Mars. "What? Why're you guys staring at me?"

"I'm sure that Sebastian is happy that you aren't getting any in the near future, Miles," Nora began with a wicked grin that could only come from a woman. "That way you two can compare sob stories."

"Oh I don't think Bass will be doing much sobbing, what with the rumors that _I'm _hearing," Rachel glared at the older blonde teasingly. She began rubbing her baby bump as Miles just stared at her with his mouth wide-open.

"Rache, what are you talking about?" Miles asked oh so desperately. He was stabbing his meat with his plastic fork, but ended up stabbing the Styrofoam tray beneath it too. The darker-haired Matheson knew that they must have been talking about that chick that Bass was staring at in Study Hall, but… what all had gone on since then…?

Sebastian just grinned as he wolfed down the rest of his lunch and drained his milk carton. He shouldered his backpack once again just after glancing up at the clock. Mandy should be coming out of Anatomy at any minute for lunch. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't escort her there himself?

"See you guys. I gotta catch my girl when she gets outta class," he added as he stood up and dumped his tray into the trash.

The two couples just blinked several times, all of them wondering if that had really just happened.

"Okay, what the _hell_ is going on?" Miles asked. "Since when does Bass have a girlfriend?"

**And I'll end the first chapter here. What did we think? Ya'll know what to do!**


	2. Sin For A Sin

**Hey guys! Here's a new update! Mandy meets Bass' inner circle for the first time, Rachel has another meeting with the very **_**personable **_**guidance counselor, and Jeremy has to start tutoring Bass after he gets put on academic probation. **

**I own nothing, but I would like to thank IronAmerica, and my Guest reviewer from last chapter. **

_**We're in Heaven- Chapter Two: Sin For A Sin**_

Mandy Cooper sat with her boyfriend, curled up against his chest for warmth. She swore that she would become a Mandy-sickle before Bass' friends ever showed up. The brunette teenager had been dragged out to one of their daily meetings after school at the local café. Bass and his girlfriend were sitting at a large booth, two tall cups of coffee in front of them. (Which, honestly, it didn't help much. Mandy was pretty sure that the air conditioning was turned on in the dead of winter. And, in Philadelphia, that was just cruel!)

Sebastian looked down at the younger teen as he felt her tremble underneath his arms. "Cold, my lovely?"

The brunette just bobbed her head and snuggled closer to her boyfriend. "But you're so warm. Don't move, please," she practically whined into his ear.

Bass chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Hadn't planned on it, baby. That's why I picked a big booth so everyone else can file in without having to disturb me or my goddess."

Mandy snorted at that nickname. "Goddess, huh?" she looked up at him the best that she could, earning her one of his beautiful smiles.

"What? Should I think of another nickname to use?" the blonde teen took his girlfriend's face into his hands as she picked her head up from where it had been tucked against his chest. Before she could answer him, though, the two of them were kissing soundly. It was only day one of their relationship, but neither of them cared about those minor details. So what that they had just met hours ago?

"No. I think I like being your goddess," Mandy began breathlessly against his lips.

Bass went to kiss her again when the others _finally_ started to arrive. Jeremy came up to the booth first and slid all the way down on the opposite side from the couple. He pushed up his glasses and nodded curtly at Mandy, who was still curled close to her boyfriend.

"Jeremy! On time as always," Monroe greeted from across the booth. He brought his girlfriend's hand up to his lips for a gentle kiss, his eyes now on hers, "Amanda, this is Jeremy Baker, a dear friend of mine since middle school. Jeremy," Bass flicked his blue eyes over to the blonde in glasses, "this is Amanda Cooper, my beautiful girlfriend."

Jeremy quirked an eyebrow at the title he used for Mandy. It wasn't that he didn't find the brunette attractive, but it was more of the fact that Bass used the term _girlfriend_. That didn't happen very often. And when it did, it usually ended up with Monroe dumping the girl after the sex got old. If he even gave them a chance after the first time. He was… well, okay, he was quite the horn-dog, to put it politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Amanda," the stereotypical nerd finally piped up, sparing her a tiny smile.

"You, too. Now I know the names to some of the faces in Study Hall," Mandy replied, squeezing her boyfriend's hand for assurance. "And please, just call me Mandy."

"Where's Miles?" Bass asked, looking around the café. When he turned back to his girlfriend, he pecked at her lips sweetly. "Miles, Nora, and Jer usually ride together to the café. Rachel lets Ben go whenever she damn well feels like it. Sometimes we get the unpleasant surprise of her coming along with dear Benny."

"I rode here with Nora and Miles. Why they aren't here yet… I have no idea," Jeremy muttered the last bit under his breath. The curly haired blonde just laughed at the other teen's expense.

"Oh I think I might know why. Jeremy, if I were you, I would rather walk home then sit in the back seat…" Bass let out another roll of booming laughter. "Or at least call shotgun. Though, I don't think Nora would be all that thrilled about it."

"Bass, what have I told you about talking about my girl?" Miles countered as he came up to the booth with Nora at his side. He had a slight smirk on his face, which let his best friend know that he was joking entirely.

"Well, I only asked about her because I know that she has a tight hold of your dick," Monroe grinned back at Miles, who just kissed his girlfriend's forehead in return. He had a point; the Latina definitely wore the pants in the relationship. She was bossy and, yes, a little nagging. But Miles loved her, so he had to put up with all of it.

The two of them joined the side that Bass and Mandy sat on. She was on the far end, which meant that Miles and Bass were sandwiched together. Nora got over that a long time ago. Mandy, on the other hand, felt just a little possessive over her boyfriend. Especially with the rumors that she had heard when she first started attending the Matheson Public School system. She finally got to see that those rumors really weren't far from the truth.

"Any word from dear ol' Benji?" Bass asked casually, throwing an arm over his girlfriend's shoulder, which made her visibly relax.

Miles scratched his chin in thought, looking back at Nora for a moment. "According to my designated texter," he winked at the Latina, "they're on their way."

"And… according to Rachel, they can't stay long. They're going to another checkup at four," Nora added, glancing around the booth at her friends.

"Oh joy. Can't _wait_ for that," Sebastian drawled. He started kissing his girlfriend when their eyes met again.

Miles rolled his eyes and punched his best friend in the arm, killing the moment between him and Mandy. "So, are you gonna mack on your woman all day, or are you going to introduce us like we planned?"

Bass whined against his girlfriend's lips. "I'll murder him. I swear I will," he muttered as they separated. The brunette just giggled as she snuggled up closer to him.

"Guys, this is my wonderful, amazing, beautiful girlfriend Mandy Cooper," the curly haired blonde added, pressing his back against the seat so that Miles and Nora could get a good look at her.

"Hey, everyone," Mandy smiled nervously, her voice just above a whisper. Why did she feel like they were judging her for some reason?

"Sorry we're late!" Ben called as he and Rachel approached the group of friends. "Rachel wasn't feeling well, so I stopped and got her some ginger ale from the gas station."

Mandy watched Rachel carefully as she and Ben piled onto the side of the booth with Jeremy. She had heard quite a lot of rumors about the teenaged mother. The most popular being that she didn't know who the father of her baby was. It was good that she didn't know who the other candidates were, otherwise she probably would have broken up with Bass. Rumor was that, not only did Miles, Bass, and Jeremy have a past together, but Rachel also had a history with both of the future Marines. Monroe's girl just happened to slide past without that rumor ever getting to her. Of course, now that she and Bass were dating…

"Well," Rachel began, giving the teen across from her a good look over. "And you must be the girl that Bass can't shut up about." Mandy looked uncomfortable, but she tried to not let that show.

Bass watched his girlfriend, who just smiled up at him in response. "I suppose I am," the brunette sported her cockiest smirk as she tilted her head to gauge the pregnant teen's next counteract. "Looks like you'll be seeing a lot more of me, huh?"

Rachel scowled over at her fiancé, who was rubbing her back consolably. No one knew exactly what started this, but they damn sure didn't want to get in the middle of it.

"Riiiight. So, food?" Miles cleared his throat awkwardly, everyone else, in turn, just sighed in relief.

o—o—o

Rachel groaned inwardly at the pamphlets that were set in front of her on Mr. Strausser's desk. They all went into detail about sexually involved teenagers, dangers of STDs, promoting abstinence, and teenage pregnancies. The expecting blonde was sure that the guidance counselor picked out these just for her. After all, he did have her in his office every day of the school week.

"Miss Rachel, how are you feeling today?" Strausser asked. He leaned all the way back in his chair, a hand propping his chin up as he stared back at the student.

"Fine," she deadpanned, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Just very pregnant and very annoyed. Any _more_ questions?"

The guidance counselor nodded, staring back at Rachel with a crazed grin growing on his face. "Always so viciously honest, aren't we, raspberry?"

The teen cringed at the nickname. Every student had one, but Rachel had to hear hers every damn _day_. She was dragged out of her reverie just as Strausser spoke up again, "and how is Benjamin treating you? After all, he needs to be there for the mother of his child."

Rachel looked down at her lap, her once light blue eyes growing darker as her thoughts took over. Strausser didn't know about the baby daddy drama and, honestly, the pregnant teen really didn't want him to.

The guidance counselor just scratched his beard thoughtfully. "Ah, I see, so the rumors I hear around the school are true, hm?"

She glanced back up, tears welling in her eyes. "No! I don't know what you're talking about…"

Strausser just grinned again, shaking his head. "Oh, really? Are we going to play the game this way, Miss Rachel?" He knew good and well that he wasn't supposed to be talking to his students like this, but it was far too much fun to play with them like this. Their reactions varied from student to student. He pulled on their heartstrings and he enjoyed every minute of it.

Rachel sighed, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. "I… I've cheated on Ben in the past. It's not that I don't know who the father is, I _know_ that he is, but I can't help but feel that we're just with each other for the baby," she rubbed at her stomach, which was starting to tumble uncomfortably.

"Well," the guidance counselor tapped his chin, considering Rachel's story, "I suppose you'll just have to wait to see what happens. After all, you and Ben will be graduating this year, leaving _all_ of your little friends."

The next bell echoed through the office, prompting Strausser to gather up all of the pamphlets he had spread across his desk. "Here," he began gently, handing them back over to the pregnant student. "Take these and read over them. Maybe they might come in handy."

Rachel shoved them into her bag hastily and rose to her feet. "Off to Government. Yay."

"See you tomorrow, Miss Rachel," Strausser called back to his student, causing her to roll her eyes back into her head.

o—o—o

Bass came out of his last class of the day with a white envelope in his hands. He had no idea what was in it, or what it was for. He got called down to the office about fifteen minutes into his last block. The office administrators just handed him the letter, which was addressed to his parents.

"Hey, you," came from behind the curly haired blonde. He looked over his shoulder to see his girlfriend coming up to him with a bright smile. Sebastian returned the dazzling smile and ducked his head to kiss her gently.

"Right back at ya, sexy," he told her, slipping a hand into her back jeans' pocket. "How was the rest of your afternoon?"

"It was uneventful, I suppose," Mandy's smile faltered just a tad, though it was enough for her boyfriend to notice. "What's in the envelope?" she tried to ask, hoping to change the subject. That thought was crushed when he just shoved it into his back pocket.

"What? Baby, what happened?" Sebastian asked, worry evident in his tone. "You seemed okay in Study Hall," he went to kiss her again, which was quickly reciprocated.

"Just some girls in my Anatomy class had some _colorful_ things to say about you, honey," she relaxed against him as he took his hand from out of her pocket and snaked an arm around her waist instead. "It's like they were trying to say anything to make me hate you."

"You know it's just because they're jealous," Bass moaned into her lips as they met again for an even longer round.

Mandy stopped in the hallway to look up at her boyfriend. Her lips parted from his for a moment as she did so. "They told me that they were surprised that we were still together. But," she shook her head and glanced down at her feet, "but they were giving us until the end of the week. They said that you'd tire of me, just like you tired of all of the other girls in our grade."

"Amanda, I will never tire of you," Sebastian ran his free hand through her thick hair and tilted her chin up for her to look at him. "You must know that you're different than all of the other girls."

"How? Wh—what makes me different than any of them? I'm just worried that you're just saying all of this," Mandy stared up at her boyfriend, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"You're very distracting when you bite your lip, you know that?" Bass just sighed as she continued to bite her lip. He couldn't quite tell if it was just to spite him, or she was just generally doing it out of nervous habit. "Mandy, you mean so much more to me. I want to have more with you. I want to take you home to meet my folks, I want to sleep with you in every way, shape, or form. I want the whole world to see us together. You. Are. _Mine_," he kissed her as thoroughly as he could to prove his point. "Which is so much more than what I considered all of the other girls I've slept with to be."

"Prove it to me, Bass. Prove to me that they're wrong about us," Mandy titled her head to the side as her boyfriend caressed her cheek. She took his large hand into her own and laced their fingers together.

"With pleasure, my dear," he told her, gently tugging her along to the student parking lot.

Sebastian Monroe was a man of his word, and damn if he weren't going to prove it to his girl.

o—o—o

Sebastian threw his girlfriend onto his bed and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, straddling her lap as he freed himself. His hands traveled down her hourglass shape all the way to her backside.

"You think this is the way you want your parents to meet me?" Mandy squeaked as he started to nibble on her neck. "I just don't think that's…. _ah_," she writhed underneath him as his nibbles grew harder, trailing down to her breasts.

Bass began sucking on her nipples, panting every second that his mouth left her body. "They won't be home for a little while. We'll be done by the time they back. Then I can introduce you to them," he nuzzled in between her breasts, all while spreading her legs a little wider, inserting a finger up inside of her. "And my sisters," he grinned as she threw her head back and wrapped her legs around Bass's waist. "Mom'll make a great big feast and gush over my childhood. I know she'll fall in love with you."

Mandy panted faster, unable to say much else as her boyfriend inserted two more fingers, spreading her wider than before. Their lips met again, an intense passion behind the rhythmic motion of the kiss. She was surely his all right, but that much still made her worry. She began thinking about all of the negative comments she got earlier in class, which made Sebastian's fingers move quicker.

"Shh," Bass began kissing her neck again, "don't let them get you down, okay? My heart belongs to you and you only," he pulled his fingers out of her and replaced them with his hardened cock, thrusting into her forcefully.

The elder teen pushed harder and harder, causing his girlfriend to cry out in intense pleasure. She dug her fingernails into his arm with one hand and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair with the other. Bass brought his head down low to kiss the junction of her thighs, moving his way up to her lips again.

"That's right, baby, say my name, you know—oh _God_ I love you," Bass rolled underneath Mandy as she flipped him onto his back.

The brunette glanced down at her boyfriend, eyes widening for a moment. "What did you say?" She still began to ride him as sensually as she could, her hands planted firmly on his chest.

"I said," Bass grunted, sitting up against the bedpost, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist, "I love you."

Mandy started kissing her classmate, pushing him back down as she continued to move with him. "I love you too," she moaned as his hands found her full breasts again. They shook in the palm of his hands as she picked up her arousing pace.

The younger teen reached her climax under her boyfriend's irresistible touch. She called out his name as loud as she could and collapsed on his chest afterwards, Bass finishing just before her head hit his chest.

"Well, what a hell of a way to wind down from school, huh?" He grinned and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Mmm. I'd wind down like this every day if I could," Mandy picked her head up again to continue the kiss. "What about you baby?"

"I think," Bass sat up, refusing to let go of her in the process, "that I need to invest in a _lot_ of condoms, in that case."

The brunette blanched at that thought. They hadn't been using protection before, had they? He probably just assumed that she was on the pill, which she wasn't. "Um, Bass?"

He took one look at his girlfriend's expression and just nuzzled his nose against hers. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I… I'll bet you've realized this, but we haven't been using any condoms. And…" she blushed and looked down at his chest bashfully, "I haven't been put on any birth control."

"Shit! Mandy, why didn't you say anything?" Bass asked, more than a little harshly. He was too damn young to be a dad, especially if he wanted to be in the Marines…

"I wasn't thinking? Hell, I don't know! I lose my ability to think straight whenever we're having sex," Mandy fought back. "Look, my period doesn't start for another three weeks. I think we'll be safe this time."

"We better be. Otherwise my father is going to kill me. Probably kick me out of the house, too," Bass muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

The two of them grew silent once more. They could only hear their jagged breaths, which came in handy when Bass' mother screeched his name at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, hell," the elder teen sighed, "that tone of voice is never good." He looked down at his girlfriend, who just gave him a gentle smile. "C'mon, let's go see what I did this time."

The couple began to dress and was downstairs as quickly as they could possibly be. Katherine Monroe held the envelope from Bass' school in her hands, a solid frown tugging at her lips. She was a tall, curvy blonde with steel grey eyes.

"Sebastian Monroe, what the hell is this letter about?" she asked, holding up the letter for him to see. The school was putting him on academic probation until his grades in Chemistry improved. No football practices or other related activities. His mother looked Mandy over and then asked her son, "and who is this?"

"Um, mom, this is Mandy Cooper. She's my girlfriend. Mandy, this is my mother Katherine," Sebastian paled at his mother's stern glare. "And as for the letter, I had no idea my grade was that low."

"You got your grades back, didn't you?" Katherine shot back, smiling gently at Mandy, "I'm sorry, dear, would you like something to drink? I'll bet my son isn't much of a host."

Mandy shared a private smile with Bass and looked back at Mrs. Monroe, "some water would be lovely, thank you."

As the elder teen's mom left for the kitchen, he called back to her, "I promise I'll do better, mom! I'll—I'll even get a tutor!"

The brunette glanced over at her boyfriend and sighed. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. From pregnancy scares, to issues at school, the bad things never seemed to lessen.

Katherine came back a moment later with a bottled water for her son's girlfriend. "Oh yeah? Who are you going to get at such short notice?"

Bass chewed on his lip as he thought about that. "What about Mandy? My girl is brilliant, straight A's," he snaked an arm around her waist and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Honey, I'm not scheduled to take Chem until next semester…" Mandy began, trying to break the news as gently as she could.

Katherine sighed and tapped her foot impatiently, glancing at the clock on the other end of the hallway. "Look, I've got to go pick up your sisters from school, but you and I will resolve this issue when I return. Be good for your father. He's in the living room watching a movie."

As his mother vanished from sight, Bass turned to his girlfriend and leaned his chin on her head. "Oh, what am I going to do? Miles is just as stupid as I am. You haven't taken Chemistry yet and—Jeremy! That's it! I'll get Jeremy to tutor me, he's a nerdy guy who always does his homework, anyways."

Mandy wasn't sure that this would go over well, but she didn't have much of a choice. "If you say so, honey," she stretched onto her tiptoes to peck at his lips. "If you say so."

**And that's where I'll end it. Reviews are loved!**


	3. We Are Who We Are

**Okay, while I'd like to see more reviewers, I'm still gonna keep the story going. Bass' tutoring with Jeremy starts, Homecoming is approaching, and the girls go dress shopping. And Mandy learns more about her boyfriend's history with girls. **

**I own nothing. Thanks, IronAmerica, for reviewing last chapter!**

_**We're In Heaven- Chapter Three: We Are Who We Are **_

"Do you remember what the percent yield formula is, Bass?" Jeremy asked, his eyes boring into the older teen's head. It wasn't like Bass was paying any of the least attention, but he was honest to God trying.

"Uhh—E equals MC2?" The future Marine answered. He was watching his girlfriend, who currently sat in the next seat over, doing her Anatomy homework. Study Hall was in session, and Jeremy thought that this would be the perfect time to start going over Chemistry. They had a test coming up next week, and the glasses clad blonde figured that his best friend was nowhere _near_ ready.

Jeremy sighed before he began again. "No. We're not talking about Einstein here, Monroe. Do you even care that we have a test coming up, which could flunk you for good in this quarter?"

Bass hummed a little in response. He was staring down his girlfriend's camisole, which she didn't even seem to notice. Jeremy worried about him sometimes…

He might have cared that it was Homecoming soon; not only would he be missing out on playing in the game, but he would also miss the dance. His and Mandy's first dance as a couple, and he would be prohibited from going unless he brought his grade up in the next few weeks. And seeing how he was basically failing, that could really hurt him in the end. But, hey, at least Prom was during the last semester…

Mandy glanced up from her binder and spared her boyfriend a smile. So she _had_ been paying attention the whole time, Jeremy noted mutely. "Honey, he does have a point. Homecoming is really important. There's the parade, the game, and the dance. You don't want me going with someone else, do you?"

Bass picked his head up and held his mouth open, despite the pause he had to take to get his response straight. "You wouldn't go with someone else, though, would you? You're _my _girl."

"Oh, it won't be anything serious. They'll just pick me up, get me punch, and see me in the kickass dress I'm planning on buying for the occasion…" Mandy was completely teasing, but it was kinda fun having a go at her boyfriend like this. If it scared him into buckling down and studying, then what was the harm?

Sebastian growled deep in his throat and glared down at his textbook. As he glanced back over at his girlfriend, he told her, "you are one _evil_, evil woman."

"And yet you still put up with me," the brunette grinned proudly and blew him a kiss.

Bass caught the kiss instinctively and took her hand with his opposite. "Yeah, I guess I could take this a little more seriously, huh?"

"Just a little," Mandy squeezed his hand tightly. "Now let me get back to work, hmm? I have a test in A&P today."

The future Marine let go of his girlfriend's hand and watched as she went back to her binder and text. "So," Bass looked back to his nerdy best friend, "about this percent yield thingy…"

At that point, Jeremy couldn't decide who was more royally fucked, Bass, or himself.

o—o—o

While she would much rather be with Bass at the moment, Mandy was stuck dress shopping with Nora and Rachel. (Just the fact that Rachel was here made it difficult. The two never did see eye to eye. Nora tried to be the peacemaker, but it didn't do much good.)

"Dunno. Kinda like this one," the Hispanic teen announced, picking up a strapless knee-length dress. It was a shade softer than navy blue, which happened to be Miles' favorite color. "What do you think, Mandy?"

"Mmm," the brunette folded her arms across her chest and raked her eyes over the dress. "It's definitely worth a try on. Depends, though, is this going to be a night where you just want Miles to take you home and rip off your dress after the dance?"

Nora quirked an eyebrow. "He better not rip this damn thing. It's nearly sixty dollars!"

"Then don't expose too much of the skin. Of course, then that takes away all of the fun of teasing the boys in the first place…" Mandy considered aloud, making the pregnant teen scoff.

"I'll be lucky to find a dress that fits me right, and you two are contemplating which dresses are worth teasing your boyfriends over?" Rachel shook her head from the rack of clothes she stood before. "Skinny bitches," she murmured under her breath.

"Sounds like someone forgot their counseling session with Strausser," the brunette teased, her eyes stuck on a red floor-length gown. It only had one strap and slit about halfway up the thigh. Oh, this was tantalizing enough to bully her boyfriend into studying for Chemistry. Maybe she could even give him a preview.

The pregnant teen stalked over to Mandy and glowered at her. She could slap her right about now, but then Rachel remembered that the brunette was only sixteen and she had already turned eighteen. "Mandy, you think you've got it good right now. You've got Sebastian Monroe's head up your ass, and everyone knows it. But, just you wait. He'll turn on you, just like he turned on the rest of his girlfriends."

"Oh, and I suppose you're talking from experience?" Mandy countered, an amused smile in place. "I'm sorry that you wanted Bass _and_ Miles _and _Ben all to yourself, but now you've got to step up to the plate and be a mother. I'm _sorry_ that they've moved on and want no part of you, other than the baby girl you're carrying."

Well, there went the peace offering Nora had going for a while. The Hispanic just stood back and pretended not to pay the least bit of attention to the catfight going on before her.

Rachel narrowed her eyes back at Mandy. "Okay, precious. Make an enemy out of me today, but don't come crying to me when you find out that I was right all along," she then turned her attention to Nora, "let's continue dress shopping another day. Preferably when this bitch isn't around."

Nora sighed as her future-sister-in-law stalked away. "You know, Mandy, you kinda egged her on."

"I'm sorry, I just… I get tired of everyone badmouthing my boyfriend, you know? I think he's a great guy. I know that we haven't been dating for very long at all, but I feel like it's been years," Mandy began, throwing her dress over her shoulder.

"It's the lust talking. All you want is passion; the feelings are real, sure; however, all of that will lessen in time. Take me and Miles for instance," Nora shrugged, doing the same with her dress as her friend had before. "We've been dating for years. At first, all we wanted to do was have sex. My dad hated it, but it got so bad that I had to get put on birth control when I was fifteen. After a while, though, we were fine to just watch a movie or something and just cuddle up. Bass just isn't used to all of that," Nora made a face as she considered this. "Probably because he dumped the girl within the first few weeks that they start dating. But you're the first girl he's been with that has lasted for this long, and that's a good sign that he really _does _want more from you."

Mandy flushed. It had been about three months. Could this mean that she finally broke his curse with women? "I mean, we're not always about sex. Most of the time, we can keep ourselves together in public. Bass has taken me out to dinner, taken me to meet his parents and sisters, to the movies. We just—"

"Mandy, it's okay," the Latina began, placing a reassuring hand on her friend's arm. "All of us are like that at first. It's a wonder how some teens remain celibate, and yet have relationships. The point is… you've passed the test. Bass is really starting to grow fond of you. Even Miles is surprised."

The brunette spared her friend a smile. "Just because we had this nice little chit-chat, doesn't mean that I'm apologizing. Rachel got everything that she deserved, even if she is pregnant and hormonal." She was just happy that she and Bass were using twice the protection now. Mandy immediately went on the pill after they were sure that their pregnancy scare was just a scare. The brunette didn't think that she would be able to handle her hormones _and_ Rachel's hormones at the same time.

Nora laughed, mostly to herself. "I have to stick up for her. If Rachel is upset, Ben is upset. And if Ben is upset, Miles is a tick up my ass about it."

Mandy too began laughing at her own expense. "Well, I dunno about you, but I'm anxious to see how sexy I look in this dress. Plus I'm hungry. Let's hurry up here and grab a bite to eat."

The girls headed for the changing booths in the back of the store without another word. Even Nora had to admit that it was nice without having Rachel there to bitch and moan about everything that she didn't like.

o—o—o

Mandy grabbed her purse, just about ready to unlatch the hinge on the bathroom stall she had herself locked up at. But when she heard that she was the subject of topic, she decided to stay inside and do a little listening in.

"You've heard who Sebastian Monroe is taking to Homecoming, right?" Emma Spencer piped up as she dabbed a little more rouge on her naturally pale face. She was originally from Georgia, but moved up to Philadelphia when her parents split early on in her high school career. Oddly enough, she and Miles dated for a minute. That was until Bass decided to sleep with her.

"Yeah, that new girl, Mandy, right?" answered her best friend Susan Price. She also had the pleasure of sleeping with Bass. She and Emma had bonded after he dumped both of them within the first few days that they had started sleeping together.

"No, no, she's not new," Emma blinked her impossibly blue eyes as she inspected her face for any imperfections. "She's just weird. Like, no one heard of her until she and Bass started screwing."

Mandy balled her fist up and kept herself from barging out to give those girls a piece of her mind. They had something to say about her, then they shouldn't do it in a girls' restroom where anyone could hear them. She was really angry, and what they said next just worsened the whole ordeal.

"You know what _I _heard? According to all of his boys, he's just dating her because she's that perfect virgin that he needs to look good, you know, now that he's looking into going into the Marine's," Susan took her compact back from Emma and gave her a tube of lipgloss in exchange.

The brunette's eyes widened at that. She had her hands firmly clutching at the hinge, despite the fact that they were now trembling uncontrollably. They had to be lying. Besides, who are his _boys_? She knew all of them, didn't she?

"I knew that something was up the moment that I saw him walking around with her. They had sex in Mrs. Neville's old classroom, and Bass is only putting up with her because he's fucked just about every other girl in this school," Susan explained, checking her own self out in the next mirror over.

"He can come back to me any time he wants. Mmm. No strings attached, him and Miles both," Emma purred as she pursed her lips back together to blend the lipgloss in.

"You won't get Miles back, that much is for sure. He hasn't cheated on Nora once. He had that thing with Rachel, and then you two dated, but… then that thing with Bass happened and well… sorry, Em, you kinda lost Miles," Susan told her best friend, patting her back as the redhead pouted at her reflection in the mirror.

"Hey," Emma glanced back over at her friend, "you can't deny that Bass isn't amazing in bed. Don't you remember?"

"Uh, how can I forget? Those backseats in that car of his will never be the same again…" Susan sighed contentedly in remembrance.

"I'll give Bass another week or so. Hell, maybe we can have some fun with him in the meantime. The virgin can't beat the experienced, no matter how many times she let him stick his dick up in her," Emma chuckled and smoothed down her hiked up pencil skirt. "So," she added, turning to her best friend, "how do I look?"

"Like a slut," Susan teased, shouldering her purse just before the morning bell rang. It was time for first period.

"Oh goody," the redheaded chirped, grabbing her purse as well. "C'mon, bitch of mine; we'll be late for class."

When Mandy heard the bathroom door shut behind them, she stormed out of the stall and lunged for one of the porcelain sinks to support her weight on. She felt like she was going to be sick. Did she even know who her boyfriend was anymore? Had he really told _all _of their secrets like that?

The brunette looked up at her reflection; her eyes were full of tears, and her cheeks were pink from holding it all in. She quickly washed her hands and splashed some water in her face to relax a little before leaving the restroom. Mandy knew exactly where her boyfriend would be this block, and he wasn't getting out of this. Not even.

**A storm is a coming, you guys! Be ready, 'cause I've got plenty more drama to dish out. Reviews are loved!**


	4. Set Fire To The Rain

**Alright guys, here's the deal: I'm tired of getting ignored. After this update, I will **_**gladly**_** put this story on hiatus until I get more reviews. One person reviewing per chapter? This is really what I'm writing for? Ha, that's funny. I put too much work into this story, making it interesting for you readers. **

**Thank you, IronAmerica, for reviewing last chapter. I do not own Revolution. **

_**We're in Heaven- Chapter Four: Set Fire to the Rain**_

Bass Monroe knew that he was in deep water. He didn't even have to see his girlfriend to know that she was pissed at him. He didn't even get to walk her to class, and that much was unnerving. It wasn't until his phone buzzed from inside his pocket that his fears were confirmed, however.

The blonde teen huffed as he looked up at his U.S. History teacher. Mr. Jaffe had his back turned towards the classroom as he wrote copious notes for his students to copy, along with the detailed PowerPoint. It wasn't a wonder why everyone hated this class…

Bass dug in his pocket for his cell phone, quickly sliding the screen up to see who messaged him. His heart stopped for a moment when he saw it was from Mandy. Maybe she hadn't been pissed at him; maybe she got held up talking to a teacher or something, and she had to hurry to class.

_Bass, we need to talk. Meet me at the lockers in ten minutes._

The blonde teen heaved a sigh, rubbing his face tiredly. And they had a quiz in about half an hour. Yay. Today just kept getting better and better. He raised his hand and, with permission from his teacher, he was able to scurry on towards the lockers. Mandy was waiting for him, pressed up against hers. She did _not_ look happy.

Bass padded up to her and held his arms out for her. He just frowned when she shook her head. "Mandy, what's wrong?"

"Is it true?" Mandy asked, her voice crackling in distress. "You told everyone at school that I'm just a piece of _virgin_ ass?"

Her boyfriend opened his mouth to protest, but she decided to interrupt him.

"How _dare _you? I have to find out from two of your ex-girlfriends. I'll bet—"

"Mandy, baby," Bass broke out into a desperate chuckle. "You can't honestly believe anything that they say. You know that I love you."

"A guy can say that all he wants. As long as he's getting laid, why bother telling the truth?" Mandy's cheeks were stained with tears at this point, and fresh ones were falling right with it.

"Baby, please, just hear me out, okay? I've been an ass in the past. A real jerk; who exactly did you hear this from?" the elder teen asked, leaning against the locker beside his girlfriend. Their eyes locked in an instant as it was famous to do; the brunette had to fight the urge to just melt in his arms.

"Susan and Emma. I overheard them talking in the bathroom," the younger teen reasoned, wiping away her tears angrily. "I just… I work so hard to not listen to the rumors, but they just keep coming back," Mandy glanced down at the floor, refusing to look into her boyfriend's eyes. "And I just don't think that I can deal with this anymore…"

Bass went to grab his girlfriend. Much to her protests, he pressed her against his chest and just held her there. She began to sob quietly, her body shaking in his arms. "Mandy, please. I love _you_, more than I've ever loved anyone in my life." His voice began to crack as he kissed the top of her head. "Please, just give me a chance."

The brunette pulled away from him, brown eyes shimmering back at him. "I—I don't know what to say. I'm just tired of the drama, tired of the crying, the worrying. The _rumor_."

Monroe pulled her closer, his lips melding over hers. The kiss was passionate, and Mandy became weak in the knees just kissing him back for a moment. As they broke apart, Bass leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "I can't say anything profound, Mandy. I just… I don't have that in me."

As he kissed her temple gently, he told her, "I love you, that's all I got."

Mandy just stared up at him, her eyes flickering back and forth. "Bass, I—"

"I love you, and I just can't bear to lose you," Bass began, his blue eyes pleading with her brown ones.

"Bass," the brunette reached up to cup her boyfriend's face. "I love you. I love you more than words can explain but I…" she caressed the side of his face and let her hand fall down once more, "I just need some space to clear my head. We both just need some time to figure ourselves out."

Monroe just stared at her, unable to even lift a finger. "What is there to figure out?" He instinctively snapped out of his trance when his girlfriend went to walk away from him. Bass grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "Please, Mandy, don't do this," his voice grew thick as he bored his eyes into hers.

Mandy stretched onto her tiptoes and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered. The brunette planted her feet firmly on the ground once more, tears blinding her vision.

Bass helplessly watched the brunette hurry back to class. He could have followed her, he probably should have. But something kept him from doing just so. The elder teen buried his fists in his jacket pocket and slumped back to his class. He had gotten dumped by the woman that he loved the most. How in the _hell _was he supposed to concentrate on school now?

o—o—o

Things had been awkward since Mandy and Bass' breakup. The two had tried to revert to a platonic relationship, versus a romantic one, but it just wasn't working out. Any time Bass looked at Mandy, she began to melt under his gaze. He had always had a serious effect on her, and this time wasn't any different.

Homecoming was just around the corner, and Bass still was flunking Chemistry. At this point, the Homecoming game, he could care less about. But the dance… that was one of his only chances to get his girlfriend back. Monroe was miserable without holding her in his arms, kissing her, hearing her sweet moans of pleasure…

Bass smacked himself repeatedly, trying to regain his composure. He was hovering over his Chemistry textbook, going over the last few units that he would be tested on. "C'mon, Monroe, pay attention. Daydreaming about Mandy won't win her back any faster," he grumbled to himself.

The future Marine didn't even notice his best friend coming up to his room, hell, he didn't even hear a knock at the door, either. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Miles' voice coming up from behind him.

"Bass, man, you must be desperate. I don't think I've ever seen you study before in my life," the darker haired teen began, running a hand through his hair as he plopped down on his best friend's bed. Monroe was set up at his desk a little ways away.

Bass sighed and roughed his blonde hair up. "Mandy is too damn important to me to lose. She won't listen to me when I try to reason with her otherwise, so I _need_ to use Homecoming as an outlet. I want to ask her as my date, nothing more, nothing less."

"She's just scared, I guess. Nora talked to her about it, so she knows more than either of us ever will," Miles just shrugged, "chick talk. Never try to get in the middle of it."

The blonde teen just chuckled. "Miles, I just don't know what else I can do. I've given her everything; I want her to know that I don't care about all of the other girls in my past. We've both done a lot of shitty things, but Nora trusts you!"

Miles sighed and stared at his friend as he started to chuckle hysterically. The older teen swore that he was even close to tears. "I dunno what to tell you," he leaned forward and patted his arm. It tore him up to see his brother so upset. "You just have to go through leaps and bounds to prove how loyal you are to her, I guess. Chicks kinda dig that shit."

Bass nodded, a fond smile growing on his face. "And I definitely will. I never wanted to actually keep a girl around for more than a good fuck or two. Mandy, though, she's special…"

"It's about time you got a woman to bully you around," the darker haired teen caught the look that he was given, "other than your mom, of course."

"Miles, sweetheart, are you staying for dinner?" Katherine Monroe asked as she stood in the doorway of her son's bedroom.

_Speaking of the devil,_ Bass reasoned. His mother leaned her blonde head against the doorframe, a small smile in place, "you know you're always welcome," she added.

"When have I ever turned down an opportunity to eat some of your cooking?" Miles began with one of his rare wide grins. At one point in their childhoods, the dark-haired teen had basically moved in with the Monroes for a summer. Then, during the next summer, Bass moved in with the Mathesons for a summer. There was always _something_ going on, it seemed.

o—o—o

Nora handed Mandy an extra blanket and pillow. They were having a campout in the Latina's living room, as she shared a bedroom with her younger sister, and sleeping in there would have been much more trouble than it was worth.

"Thanks," Mandy spoke quietly, draping the blanket across the pullout couch she would be sleeping on with her best friend. "So, your folks seem nice," the two teens had just gotten through with dinner. Nora's parents and her sister Mia had sat down with them and proceeded to catch up with everything that had happened during the day. It was nice to be a part of family time. Mandy's parents worked all of the time, and she didn't have any siblings to fall back on.

"Yeah, they're okay," the Latina shrugged, plopping down next to the brunette with a pillow in her lap. "If you consider a sister who steals your clothes and never returns them, and parents who are always up my ass about me and Miles _nice_, then yeah, they are."

Mandy laughed quietly, glancing down at her sparkly pink nails. "At least your parents care. My parents don't even know that I have—or had, now, I guess, a boyfriend. They're always at work," she absently began picking at her nails, "they don't care."

Nora draped an arm around her best friend, using a free hand to rub her back comfortingly. "Have you heard anything from Bass since you saw him at school today?"

The brunette shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes again. "No. I deserve it; I know that. But…" her lower lip began to quiver, to which the Hispanic teenager just pulled her closer.

"It'll be alright. Bass is probably going just as crazy as you are right about now," Nora soothed, squeezing her shoulder gently. "You'll get back together with him because he's probably working through some awesome scheme in his head about how he's going to win your heart back."

"You think?" Mandy asked, looking up at her best friend hopefully.

"Yeah, I know so," Nora smiled. "Now, come on, I think there's a tub of ice cream and two shelves worth of scary movies with our names on them." The Latina rose to her feet, leading the way back towards the kitchen.

**Well, that does it for now. Remember guys: reviews make the world go round! **


End file.
